Traditional synchronous circuit designs may be represented using a variety of description languages, netlists, and schematics. All of these synchronous representations may define functionality of the circuits in the presence of a timing signal used to synchronize operations. Synchronous operations have several advantages, including deterministic behavior, simplified design/testing, and portability. However, there are also occasions the use of asynchronous operations is desirable.